Of Melted Hearts
by Mrs. Dickow
Summary: Maili's job was to protect Guinivere, but Guinivere ended up in a dungeon. When Guinivere is saved by the Knights, Maili has no choice but to follow. And follow she did. Stories better than the summary, I swear. TristanOC CHAPTER FOUR HAS FINALLY ARRIVED!
1. Capturing and Planning

**Disclaimer: I do not own King Arthur. I only own Maili. And no you may not have her.**

**Tristan/OC pairing... Aren't you surprised?**

**A few general things:**

**I will NOT tell you who will live or who will die, so don't ask. The only thing I will say is this is not a Mary Sue. So don't ask.**

**The Knights may not come into the story until chapter two or three. Just be patient, god things come to those who wait!**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome (often begged for), however, flames are not.**

**I'm done rambling now...ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**Chapter One-Capturing and Planning**

"Guinivere!" Maili screamed as Marius' guards dragged her from their small hut. Guinivere didn't spare her a glance, but simply continued struggling against her captors. There were a few unconscious guards littered in front of the hut, compliments of Guinivere, and if Maili had been in a better mood she might have finished them off. Instead, Maili watched the scene unfold in front of her with a cold face. Her hand, almost unconsciously, went to the hilt of her sword. She smiled at the cold steel upon her palm, and she drew it slightly from the hilt as she stepped forward. However a small man stepped in her path, giving her a cold stare.

"Do want to join her, Woad?" Marius hissed as his eyes wandered over her body. Maili shifted her icy glare from Marius, to Guinivere, and then to the small hut by the wall. She knew her task was to protect Guinivere, not that the girl needed protecting, but Merlin had thought it wise that Maili go with her, and no one argues with Merlin. Maili also knew that if she followed her into the hut, neither of them would ever return, but perhaps what was waiting in there would be better than the punishment that awaited her with the woads. But then Maili thought of someone who could help, Marius' wife, Fulcinia, a shadow of a woman. The guard's would not question her authority. So, Maili brought her gaze back to Marius and took a step backwards, removing her hand from the hilt of her sword. Marius smiled triumphantly and walked back to the comfort of the wall. Maili watched him go with a hateful stare, all the while plotting the details of her plan.

Maili waited patiently by the river, knowing Fulcinia would soon come to wash. Fulcinia had never liked bathing in front of her husband, so she kept to the relative privacy of the river. Maili gasped in horror as Fulcinia stepped out o the shadows. The entire left side of her face was covered in bruises, and Maili could only guess where they lay hidden in the folds of her clothes. Fulcinia looked up and gave Maili a weak smile. Maili's only response was a cold stare.

"You should not let him do this. You should leave." Maili said, more out of ritual then sincerity.

"What other choice do I have?" Fulcinia sighed, "If I leave he will find me and kill me and my son will be left alone in this world. But, if I stay I can protect my son and he allows me to live."

"Allowing you to live and allowing you to breathe are not one in the same." Maili said, her voice barely a whisper.

Both women just sighed out of frustration and let silence reign over them. Maili turned and gave Fulcinia privacy, thinking over what she had said, what she _always_ says. She did not leave and stop the abuse, all to protect her son. Maili didn't see how freedom was worth it. Alecto was a good boy and he loved his mother, but he could survive without her. Maili just shook her head. She'd never understand why one would sacrifice so much for the good of another. It's not that she was selfish or cold-hearted though, just bold, independent, and slightly bitter. She heard Fulcinia lower herself carefully into the water. It did not strike her until sometime later that she did not know the reason of the beating. It was more usually for something frivolous, such as not having dinner ready or warm enough, but Fulcinia would have said that. Maili realized it must be something bigger.

"Why did he do it?" Maili asked, shattering the peaceful silence that had settled upon them.

"I asked him to free Guinivere." Fulcinia said simply.

Fulcinia was good to Maili and Guinivere, and they were good to her in return. Maili and Guinivere would tend to her more serious wounds and protect her when they could, and in return Fulcinia gave them a house inside the village, feeding them the information they needed. Maili and Guinivere, well mainly Guinivere, felt awful about betraying her trust and not telling her the truth about why Merlin had sent them. However, they would assure that Fulcinia and Alecto survived the impending woad attack, and then they could repay her ten fold for all she had done for them.

"About Guinivere..." Maili said, but trailed off, not sure if this was the best time to ask for the woman's help.

"Yes? What about Guinivere?" Fulcinia asked, urging her on.

"Would you be willing to help me keep her alive?" Maili finally asked.

Fulcinia's head snapped up at the question and she stared at Maili with eager eyes. Maili came close to giving her a smile. She was overjoyed that the beatings had not scared Fulcinia away from helping them.

"Will you sneak her in some food and water? They will let you pass without question, but not me. Never a woad." Maili said.

Worry flashed across Fulcinia's face and Maili's heart sank. "What if Marius comes looking for me? He will kill..." Fulcinia started, but Maili cut her off.

"Do not worry. I have found a way to distract his attention from you." Maili said mischievously.

Fulcinia raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to ask her what she was planning. With Maili, there were some things you just didn't want to know. But at the same time, Fulcinia had a foreboding feeling that nothing good would come from this.

"Very Well." Fulcinia said solemnly.

"As the sun sinks below the horizon, we will begin." Maili said.

Fulcinia nodded, then dressed and returned to the wall. Maili lingered by the water for a moment before going to take rest. She knew she would need all of her energy.

Maili woke nearly an hour before the sun rose the next day. The thoughts of the day to come would allow her no rest. She slid lazily from the covers and pulled on a tunic and a pair of breeches. After she stretched her ore limbs, Maili strapped on her sword and hid a dagger in her boot. She was headed towards the woods, when Ganis' hut caught her eye. She sighed inwardly remembering she and Guinivere had promised him they would help the elders collect grain. She knew she needed this time to watch the guards and she tried to convince herself that it was truly Guinivere's promise, not hers. But, it was her promise, and she had never broken one, and she also knew what would happen if the elders failed again to collect enough grain for Marius. She sighed once more and then strode dejectedly over to Ganis' hut.

"Mornin' Maili." Ganis called as she neared his hut.

"Morning." Maili replied shortly.

"I hadn't expected you to come." Ganis said, almost inaudibly, an expression on his face Maili was not familiar with.

Maili didn't respond immediately, but instead studied his face. Then she recognized the look. It was one someone had only dared giver once. It was pity.

"Why the look of pity, Ganis?" Maili hissed dangerously.

"Well it's just that, well seeing how Guinivere was, well um..." Ganis began, but Maili cut him off.

"Do you take me for a fool Ganis? I could not get past those guards unaided. Even with the help of one of the gods I couldn't pass them! Only a fool would risk getting themselves captured."

Ganis shifted his eyes to the ground, obvious embarrassment on his face. Maili just sighed, waiting for him to hand her something to put the grain in. Ganis however did not move. He looked deep in thought.

"A sack, Ganis?" Maili asked, slightly irritated.

"Yes. Right." Ganis said quickly then disappeared into his hut. He reappeared a few moments later, sack in hand. "Here it is."

Maili nodded her thanks and good-bye to him and then left towards the elders' field. As she walked, Maili tried to remember exactly where she had seen the guard called Gallius at sunset. She had often watched the guards, trying to reads each of their personalities. It was easier to kill someone when you knew there weakness. And she knew Gallius had many, fear and ineptness being one of them. Maili believed him to be in arrow range of the trees at sunset. She sighed, hoping her location was correct. For without the distraction, the plan was doomed.


	2. The First of Many

**Disclaimer: Must we go through this again...IT'S NOT MINE!!**

**Quick Thank yous:**

**Sincerely in Blood- Thanks for the compliment! And yes, he is and always will be our Hero. Got wood?? **

**Artemis de Luna- Nice penname and thanks for the review!**

**chiefhow- Thanks for the review! Yes, Ganis is interesting and very fun to write, so I gave him a small role. And about the whole Guinivere/Fulcinia situation, they explain it a bit in the novelization, but it definitely deserved a little bit more elaboration. Thanks again!**

**Elvenstar5- Thanks for the review!**

**Sorry this took so long to update. It just has not been a good week and I haven't found myself with much free time to write...**

Chapter Two- The First of Many

"Mornin' Maili!" A cheerful man called.

Maili inclined her head in greeting and then went to work. As Maili reaped in the grain, she tried to keep one eye on the guards. She knew Gallius was the easiest target, but she wasn't sure if he was the smartest. If he was well liked by other Roman soldiers, or Marius himself, his death would not be forgotten. After she was satisfied that he was the smartest target( she had seen him being mocked numerous times throughout the day), she turned her concentration back to how she was to slip into the tiny village before the soldiers thought to come to search the village for answers. Being woad, she had great skill when it came to stealth, but there were villagers who didn't exactly welcome her and Guinivere, and they would grab at the chance to have her placed in the hut as well. She was so lost in thought that she did not notice Horace, the head elder, approach her.

"Thank you Maili!" his voice boomed, ripping Maili violently from her thoughts.

"Of course Horace." She said, off handedly.

"If you'll just give me the grain I can..." he began, but Maili thrust the bag into his hands. She hadn't realized how many hours had passed, and if everything was to go according to plan she had to be at the edge of the woods soon. Maili was about to leave when she noticed two of the Roman guards coming to collect their share of the grain.

"You better have our share of the grain today." One of them hissed at Horace. Horace just nodded and pointed to where they had everything collected. The guards went and took over ¾ of what they had worked so hard to collect that day. They left the elders, already skin and bones, with barely enough grain for one person, let alone a hut full. Maili's hatred was showing openly upon her face; there was only one thing she hated more than Roman soldiers, and that was Roman soldiers who abused their power.

She took a step forward in order to block the guard's path when Horace spoke, "Can't we keep more of it? We work all day to collect it and you don't leave me enough to feed even my wife."

"Well let's ask the master, Marius." The guard replied snidely. All the elders gasped and Horace just looked at them sadly. They knew what was coming. Maili stayed rooted to the spot. If Marius got angry enough, he would go for his favorite punching bag, Fulcinia. Then all hope for Guinivere would be lost. The guard disappeared behind the wall and the other guards stayed keeping a close eye on Horace.

_How far do they think an old man is going to get,_ Maili thought_, Stupid Romans._

The guard returned, bearing a malicious smile and a whip in hand. Maili was relieved, but at the same time disgusted. If Marius was having this man beat, he would be satisfied and would not go looking for Fulcinia, but it was low, even for Romans, to beat an old man.

"Still want more of your grain?" The soldier asked pompously.

"Just enough to feed..." Horace began, but the guard did not give him a chance to answer, as he brought the whip down hard upon his back. Horace cried out in pain and his wife, Fidella, began to weep. Maili, however, remained unmoving, not letting a single emotion or sound escape her. The Roman continued whipping Horace, the guards around him smiling in a sickeningly pleasured way. Horace had stopped making any noise, and the guard lost the enjoyment of the whipping.

"Chain him up. Let him be an example to the others." He said matter-of-factly. The other guards nodded and began dragging Horace roughly over to the chains dangling from a pole. Fidella's sobs grew louder and the other elders went to comfort her. Maili glanced at them, her gaze cold, and then turned and slipped quietly into the forest. She climbed a tree about 30 feet off from the entrance of the gate. She spotted Gallius nearing arrow range and she notched an arrow. She waited for the perfect shot and then let the arrow go with a loud "twang". The arrow was true to its mark, lodging itself in the upper calf of Gallius' right leg. It bore a hole straight through. Gallius let out a loud cry of pain, and continued to cry as a few of the guards dragged him away from the wall. Maili quickly descended the tree and melted further into the woods, before the guards even reached the edge of the forest.

Maili entered her hut unnoticed, as most of the villagers had gone to check out what the commotion at the wall was. She smiled as she set her bow and quiver, one dagger, and her sword in their respective places. She knew Gallius would suffer a slow painful death. The healers at the wall were terribly inept and they would not heal a hole in the calf, but simply allow him to suffer for the next few hours, or possibly even a day. Revenge upon the Romans always put Maili in a good mood, so she decided to venture to the river, and possibly bathe.

Maili arrived at the river and knelt down splashing the cool water upon her face. She relished the feeling and then quickly stripped of her tunic and leggings before slipping into the river. She took her time bathing and then quickly threw on her garments and settled herself on the bank of the river to watch the night sky. She smiled; it had been a while since she'd had the chance to kill a Roman. As Maili gazed at the stars she heard a faint noise from behind her. Maili stood slowly and turned around; she could see the faint outline of a woman in the distance. She sighed, realizing it was just Fulcinia.

"Did everything go well?" Maili asked.

Fulcinia nodded and looked at Maili. Maili could see the worry on her face. She just smiled.

"Don't fear." She said confidently, "They do not suspect me."

"I know." Fulcinia said slowly, "It is just I can not shake this foreboding feeling." Maili nodded. She, too, had felt odd the past day, but had just chosen to ignore it. Silence reigned for a while as Fulcinia stooped near the edge of the river and scooped water up to her face.

"I believe I can sneak from the wall with out the help of your distractions from now on." Fulcinia said softly. Maili was slightly taken a back.

"How are you going to leave with out a distraction?" Maili finally managed.

"I'm not sure, but I do not want Roman soldiers dying." She said.

"You're trying to protect them." Maili hissed maliciously, "They deserve slow, painful deaths."

"No one deserves that! Especially men who are loyal to..." Fulcinia began, but Maili cut off her sentence right there.

"How dare you call them loyal! The only person they are loyal to are themselves! They take what they see fit and try to quiet what gets in their way!" Maili hissed.

"They only seek to conquer what will benefit their empire. And they follow orders given to them." Fulcinia countered.

"Yes they take orders. Orders to beat and torture the innocent! And most find pleasure in it. They sometimes are no better than Saxons." Maili bit out. Fulcinia did not respond. It's not that she thought Maili's words were true; she was just confused on why Maili thought such things. Did all woads think such things?

While Fulcinia had been lost in thought, Maili had retreated back to her hut. She was sick of Roman drabble. All they did was make excuses for each other. She found it sickening. She found everything about Rome sickening. Maili let out an exasperated sigh as she flopped ungracefully on to the small cot in her room. She fell slowly into a sleep haunted with nightmares.

**Question: Should I change the name of the story? And if you say yes, have you got any suggestions? I'll send Tristan in a box to anyone that answers!**

**Well what did you think? Let me know in one of those little things we authors like to call REVIEWS!!!!!**


	3. A Routine Broken

**Oh my God...I am soooo sorry this took so long to get out. I thought I would have it to you last Sunday, but I didn't manage my time well and had no time for writing. That was totally my fault. But then, I got mono and I was lying around the whole week feeling miserable...Again I'm sooo sorry, I'm sure I could have tried harder...but I didn't. I'm really, really sorry. I just hope you didn't forget about me!!**

**Ok...I won't keep you from the story any longer...on with it!! (Review Responses will be at the bottom of this chapter...)**

Chapter Three-A Routine Broken

"_STAY DOWN!!", the boy hissed to the small girl, "they will see you."_

_The small girl could only nod in fright. Fires raged all around her, and even from a distance she could feel the heat of it, and she heard the sickening screams of her friends, her people, as they burned alive in their homes. She and her brother were lucky they were not in one of the homes. It was Ironic, actually, why they were not in the house; they had snuck out to go to the river and play swords. It was a ritual they had. The boy knew the girl would one day need to know the sword, but they didn't have mother's approval. So, they practiced in secret, much to the girl's delight. She was good at keeping secrets. _

_Once again, the girl's curiosity got the better of her, and as her brother attempted to find a place for them to run, she peered over the small rock they hid behind. That decision of an innocent little girl would haunt her for the rest of time. Huts burned causing an eerie red glow to light the sky and the street. The street-that was the worst of it. The carnage of mangled and burned bodies, tall brutish men slicing down the villagers that dared to fight back. Their blood spilling over the streets in which she used to play, staining the ground, and changing one girl's life forever. A scream forced its way up into her throat, and no matter what she did she could not stop it from escaping. That's what caught their attention._

_"We've got one tryin' to escape behin' that rock. Let's see if we can 'ave a lit'l fun wit 'er aye?" One of the brutes said, his eyes glazed with the hunger for blood shed._

_The boy pushed the girl towards the cover of the trees and whispered, "Run Maili. As fast as you can. Run to the next town and seek refuge. Do not look back and do not wait for me." _

_The girl nodded, a lone tear spilling from her eyes. She knew it was the last time she'd see her brother, but she ran anyways. She kept true to his last command-she ran as fast and hard as she could. And she didn't look back._

Maili shot up from the cot, sweat pouring down her face. It had been a long time since she'd been visited by that nightmare. She shook her head, ridding it of those thoughts. She'd refused to dwell on them since she'd awoken in the woad village three days after the fires. She hardened her heart then, steeled it against everyone, not wanting to feel the kind of pain she'd felt for her brother ever again. It was easier to just not let any one in, rather than worrying of them.

Maili walked softly over to the small window and looked out to the horizon. The sun had barely even risen, but already the small village was humming with the daily activities. She turned and slowly flexed her limbs, sore from sleep, and then pulled on a tunic and leggings, and strapped her various weapons to her body. She looked around the hut, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything and then stepped into the morning air.

She saw the smoldering remains of a fire to the side of the wall and she gave a sickening smile. It was the lovely guard Gallius' burning remains, and for some sick reason, it made her morning brighter to know he was dead-and that she had been the cause of his death. She turned, her smile had faded, but the remnants still lay softly upon her features. It was a rare sight and as she neared Ganis he was slightly taken a back.

"You just smiled." Ganis said in an idiotic voice, "What put _you _in such a good mood."

"Ah Ganis." Maili said, her voice holding but a tint of mischief to it, "Didn't you know killing Romans always makes me smile?"

"You?" Ganis said incredulously, but then a smile broke across his features, "I 'spose I shoulda known."

Maili allowed an uncharacteristic grin to grace her features, before she brushed past him, intending to scout through the woods. However, she stopped cold in her tracks as she saw Horace hanging upon the chains. Normally, she wouldn't contemplate helping anyone, as she didn't expect to receive it, she didn't give it, but Horace's situation was different. Without him, there was no way the elders would produce enough surplus of grain to feed themselves and others. Then the Romans would once again abuse their power, using it to shamelessly steal from those who already had so little. _That_ is what made her want to help them. Damned Romans...They always seemed to force her into uncomfortable situations.

Maili groaned inwardly and then turned swiftly and walked to the elders' land. As she approached, she saw Fidella handing out orders, painfully fulfilling her husband's duties. Maili took a deep breath and prepared herself for the on coming conversation. Few had ever succeeded in engaging her in anything but light talk. She said what she meant; straight to the point, no beating around the bush. It didn't exactly make for the nicest person to hold a conversation with. She exhaled slowly, and the approached Fidella.

"Do you need any help?" Maili asked plainly. Fidella looked slightly taken a back at first, but smiled and nodded at the offer.

"Just do what you can where you can." Fidella said kindly. Maili nodded curtly in response and the grabbed the extra sack, Horace's sack, and got to work.

As she reaped in the grain, Maili cursed under her breath. This was the second day she'd done something to help what was not her charge. It was beginning to unnerve her. She continued her curses to herself for most of the day, and as the sun reached high noon, she felt eyes upon her. She thrust her sacks of grain at Fidella and then turned, and without explanation, she plunged into the woods.

Maili looked around her cautiously as she tread through the woods. She had a very good feeling of who the eyes belonged to, but she did not know where he was. She just sighed, frustrated, and sat down upon the earth. The stubborn old man would materialize when he was good and ready. He seemed to be the only one that could make her wait, and work upon some one else's time and wishes.

"Hello daughter." Merlin said stepping from the shadows. He'd always called her that. Maili wasn't really sure why.

"Hello Merlin." Maili responded in and even tone.

A silence settled upon them. Maili fidgeted under Merlin's gaze and Merlin showed no inclination of speaking anytime soon. Just as Maili thought he was content to let silence reign, he spoke.

"Guinivere has fallen into the hands of the Romans. I expected your return." Merlin said, his voice hinting that he knew more than he let on.

Maili just sighed. "I would have. But I still deemed her in my charge, and I knew someone who could be of service in keeping her alive. I intend to stay true to the duties you have assigned me. Guinivere was one of them." Maili replied in an even tone.

"Yes, the help of a Roman to save Guinivere from the Romans." Merlin said in an amused tone.

Maili would have laughed, as it sounded completely ridiculous when said out loud. However, she deemed it inappropriate and foolish to laugh at the truth. Instead she just nodded her head at his words. Merlin however did not continue. Maili, growing frustrated, finally said, "I do not believe you traveled here to tell me what I already know."

The corners of Merlin's lips rose at her slight disrespect of him. He'd always found it amusing. This untamed girl, who refused to answer to anyone. It would, in the end, be her downfall. "Four cycles of the moon shall pass, and my daughter will not be able to escape that prison. But then, the unexpected will come to your aid. They will save her, and you must follow. We will need their allegiance. When the time comes, you will know of what I speak." Merlin said as he slipped back into the shadows. To Maili, it seemed as if he'd evaporated before her eyes, and she shook her head after a moment. He always did that, left her with some sort of a riddle.

Maili wondered back to the village, mulling over what Merlin had just told her. _Strangers will come to our aid and free her?_ Maili thought incredulously. Maybe the man had finally fallen of the edge. It was simply absurd. She just shook the thoughts from her head, deciding that the words would gain meaning when they were meant to. His words always did.

Weeks and months came and went, and Maili and Fulcinia slowly fell into a routine. Maili would attract the attention of the guards, who would in turn seek Marius' help in catching the "mysterious" women that seemed to be haunting them. And then, Fulcinia would slip out easily, and work as fast as she could in leaving Guinivere food. Lucky for Fulcinia, the priests never noticed the food she brought; they probably wouldn't have noticed if she was a wild boar, unless of course she was a wild boar with "pagan" written across her snout. Then, the day Merlin's words would gain meaning was thrust upon them.

Maili had almost forgotten his words, and she certainly hadn't been keeping track of the cycles of the moon. However, she felt compelled to be in the forest that day. She wondered through with her bow and arrow at hand and then climbed up a tree near the edge of the forest. She just sat there; not really knowing why she was there in the first place. Just as her mind began to register how ridiculous sitting in a tree doing nothing was, she heard the faint pounding of horse hoofs. She sat as still as possible and shifted her gaze to the dirt path. The beats slowly grew louder, and then seven horsemen came galloping into her view. She nearly fell out of the tree as Merlin's words shoved themselves to the front of her mind.

"The Strangers." She whispered to herself, thinking it might sound saner out loud. It didn't. Maili climbed down the tree and raced back to the village, so eager to return that she missed the stare of the scout. She arrived well after the horsemen, but she pushed her way through the gathering crowd trying to see who exactly had come to their aid. She nearly gasped at who she saw.

Seven knights, one Roman and the rest from a foreign land, as their armor and weapons were different from the usual Roman attire. Then something registered in her mind; it was Arthur and his Sarmatian knights. And Merlin said they'd need their allegiance. Maili scoffed at that. The day they took help from Romans and others not of their land was the day she ceased to be a lady of battle. She kept a cold glare upon them as Arthur conversed with Marius. She didn't pay attention to what they were saying, as it was of no importance to her; instead she kept wondering how they were to help Guinivere. Maili was pulled from her thoughts as Arthur, followed closely by Ganis, pushed through the crowd of serfs. Arthur stopped in front of the withering form of Horace.

"What crime did this man commit?" Arthur spat out angrily. Silence reigned over the serfs.

Ganis was the one to speak up, "He only asked for more grain. My ass has been dragging up the land all winter and I haven't got nothing to eat. You're from Rome, is it true that Marius is a god and it is a sin to defy him?"

Arthur eyes blazed with anger at his words, "Marius is no god and you—you were free from your first breath. With that said, he heaved Excalibur over his head and broke the chains. "Someone help this man." Fidella and many of the other elders instantly came forward and began tending to his wounds. Maili was slightly impressed that he didn't defend the Roman pig, but she still kept an icy gaze upon the knights.

"You, you want to help?" He said, motioning to Ganis, who nodded. "Then prepare everyone to leave. Those who cannot travel alone, travel with us." Ganis nodded once more and set to work with his orders. At that, all the knights and Arthur disappeared behind the wall to eat and prepare things for the journey the next day.

Morning came sooner than Maili had expected. She'd spent the night watching the forest for signs of Merlin, but he never came. She was starting to believe he had been wrong, but as always, his words soon proved to hold truth. After the scout, Tristan, had returned and talked with Arthur, Arthur approached the small hut.

"What is in there?" he questioned the guards who had moved into his way.

"You cannot pass." They said in reply. Arthur stared at them coolly.

"Dagonet." He said, not removing his eyes from the gaurds. The giant of a man approached the hut with his battle axe, and the guards instantly cowered from his way. Maili smirked at that. With three mighty swings he had the stone wall down, but when he tried to push the door open, he found it was locked.

"Key." Arthur said to the guards.

"It's locked. From the inside." one of them answered with a smile. Arthur nodded to Dagonet, and the man kicked the door in. She saw many venture down into the hut, but the ones she knew as Bors and Tristan stayed behind to guard the entrance. Maili joined them, daring the Romans to try and pass. Bors looked at her incredulously. Maili just turned a cold gaze to him. Upon her gaze, Bors nodded curtly and Tristan eyed her from under his bangs with his own cold stare. When they heard footsteps echoing off the walls, they backed away from the entrance. Maili nearly sighed in relief as Dagonet carried up Luncan, and Arthur brought out Guinivere. After Arthur had laid her down upon the ground, Maili stepped to her side to help tend to her as best as they could.

"Maili?" she croaked, her voice barley above a whisper from lack of water and use. Maili just nodded curtly and looked to Arthur asking him a silent question.

Arthur nodded and turned to the serfs, "Bring me water." Water was then given to Maili and Dagonet. Guinivere sputtered at first, but eventually allowed it to go down her throat.

"She's a woad." Tristan pointed out, and the others looked to her realization in their eyes.

Maili however couldn't resist commenting sarcastically, "Must be the scout. Nothing gets past him..." The knights heard her comment, and they looked on in amusement and awe, no one insulted Tristan's scouting abilities. Tristan, however, glared at her. Any confrontation they might have had was cut short, as Marius came rushing from the wall.

"What is the meaning of this? They are pagans!" Marius exclaimed, earning collective glares from the Knight's and Maili.

"So are we." The youngest, Galahad stated heatedly.

"They refuse to accept the task God has set before them! They must die as an example!" Marius said, fooling many in his words; however his underlying message was not lost on Arthur.

"You mean they refuse to be you serfs." Arthur said coldly. Maili was definitely beginning to warm up to this Roman...

"You're Catholic, and a Roman! You must understand!" He exclaimed, then turning his gaze to Fulcinia, who was helping with Guinivere, "And you! You kept them alive!" He reached his back and swung out to slap her before Arthur could think to stop him. Maili, however had been anticipating it, and she planned on using this as her opportunity for revenge. Her hand flew out and caught his before it ever made contact with Fulcinia. She twisted the arm around, most definitely popping the shoulder out of place. Many cringed at the sound. She then pushed him back and returned to tending to Guinivere as if nothing had happened; her heart however was pounding and her blood pumping with adrenaline. The knights stared at her in disbelief, Arthur however was not fazed. He punched Marius to the ground, drawing Excalibur and pointing it to his throat. The gaurds made a move to help, but Marius waved them off.

"When we return to the wall you will pay for this heresy." He spat out.

"Then maybe I should kill you know and seal my fate." Arthur hissed dangerously, his eyes blazing in malice. The moment, however, was broken as the crazed priest spoke up.

"I was to die with them! It was God's will..." the priest said, his sentence finished, but his voice trailing off, in the most eerie of ways.

Arthur looked at him, his gaze and his voice holding disgust ad hatred, "Then I will do his will. Wall them back up."

"Arthur..." Tristan began, his sentence, however, cut short.

"I said wall them back up." Arthur said, his voice daring anyone to defy him. Tristan nodded, and the villagers shoved the priests roughly in the cell and then began to replace the wall. The sounds of the Saxon drums pounded ominously in their ears as they continued their preparations. Tristan turned to Arthur, his eyes alone conveying that they had to go. Not only that they had to go, but now, and they had no time for all of the people.

Arthur, however, paid him no heed. "Get the wounded in the wagon. We leave now." Arthur said, talking to all the Knights, but keeping his gaze stonily on Tristan. The Knights looked from one to the other, utterly confused, as they usually were in matters of Tristan. Maili, however, had caught the silent conversation, and she glared at Tristan as he remounted his horse. Lancelot carried Guinivere to the wagon, and Dagonet saw to Luncan. Maili made no move to the wagon for a moment, her eyes locked in an icy glare with Tristan's. She knew their stories, and in a small part she knew _them_. They were not, however, what she had anticipated. They did not seem brave or handsome or valiant, or even like warriors, in that moment. She saw only hatred and indifference and a cold heart that could contend with her own. The last thought made her shudder.

**Sincerely in Blood- I tried to contact your agent, but he kept rambling on about how you never received the shipment of wood...Don't see how it's my fault. Ahhh yes...where did Gallius come from?**

**Chiefhow, camlann, and dellis- Your ideas for a new title were greatly appreciated, however I've stumbled across a problem with getting Tristan to you. The postal men say it's inhumane to send someone in a box. He's a warrior...he's suffered much worse. Such as death...So, he is stuck here playing target practice with my care bears...I shall try to get him to you though!**

**Elvenstar5- Thanks so much! I agree with Maili as well. Stupid Romans...**

**Wow...this took way longer than expected to get to you. I started writing this chapter a week ago, but have been struggling with it, trying to make it flow better. Sorry if it was crap. But I hope the wait was worth it...I mean our famed Knights have finally entered the story, right?? Let me know what you thought cough, cough **

**And if you missed the hint above... RRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWW. Please. **


	4. The Captive Hawk

**Oh my God! I feel sooo awful! I know it has been like four months since my last update and I am sooooo sorry. I had mono and missed three weeks of school, so trying to make everything up has been hell! And then exams came and I found myself with absolutely no time to devote to writing. I know it's not much of an excuse, but it's all I can give you! Again, I am extremely sorry! Enjoy the chapter…**

**

* * *

****Chapter Four-The Captive Hawk**

Maili scowled at the sleeping form of Guinivere. It had been nearly two days since they had departed from Marius' Estate and the girl had barely moved an inch. Her fingers had been reset by Arthur, and she'd found it in her to converse then; and to give him valuable information. The girl was very stupid sometimes; what if his intentions weren't so true? Maili would be out of the wagon keeping an eye on the knights and learning all she could, should they be forced to defend themselves against them. However, she had let Guinivere slip into the hands of the enemy once because of her inattentiveness, she would not allow it to happen a second time. She scowled once more at Guinivere, before turning to Luncan, who was clinging to Dagonet. The giant of a man seemed to be the healer of the knights, and ironically the most gentle. Luncan took to him as one would a father. Maili was weary of it at first, but after careful deliberation, she allowed Luncan this one last attempt at family.

The boy had been doing much better since when he was first brought out of the hut. His broken arm was healing nicely and his bruises were fading. His fever, while still present, had gone down considerably. Guinivere was also doing a great deal better. Her fingers were reset and her wounds bandaged and healing properly. Her bruises were also fading. Maili thanked Dagonet and Fulcinia mentally, without their aptness in healing, Guinivere would most likely have been lost. Her death then would have hung over Maili's head, and caused the woad tribe to turn against her. It was one thing to watch over a lady of battle and to allow harm to come upon her, but to allow harm to come upon a lady of battle _and_ the daughter of Merlin was a death sentence. Maili sighed and turned her gaze out ahead of the wagon.

The knights rode somberly on their steeds and the villagers trudged wearily beside them. Maili's gaze hardened as she observed the knights. There was a distinctive air about them, and even the most imperceptive of beings could discern the source; they didn't like having to take care of the villagers. They wished only to leave them behind to the Saxons, as their only duty was to take Marius and his family back to the wall. All of Maili's preconceived notions of the knights had faded. There was no more respect or appreciation of them, the only ones truly skilled in battle on the Island. They were not the knights she had heard in tales. She nearly snorted at that thought. Is that not why they were called tales? Tales were not history, nor did the reveal true people. They were make believe and told only for the enjoyment of children. Perhaps the characters were real, but their deeds were not. It was foolish for Maili to have believed them. It made her no better than the village children.

The voice of the youngest knight, Galahad, ripped Maili from her thoughts, "Dag, go get some fresh air. I'll keep an eye on the boy." Dagonet looked at Luncan forlornly, but then nodded and handed the boy to Galahad. Maili watched as the knight made himself comfortable, leaning back against the wagon and closing his eyes. Somehow, this only furthered her belief that the knights were nothing like the people she had heard of in the tales of her village. They were different and yet the same in ways she could not describe even to herself. It was a feeling, one could only understand by feeling it. She turned her gaze back to the knights, now joined by Dagonet.

Her gaze turned cold once more as it fell upon Tristan. He was the one that had made her see how different the knights were from the fairy tales. She returned to the short confrontation they had when he and Arthur had visited the wagon the day before:

_Maili had been sitting there, scowling at nothing in particular. She was angry with the village, the Knights, especially Tristan, but most of all she was angry with herself. She had allowed herself to believe the tales of the village and to believe that Merlin was right, that they would need their allegiance. Perhaps the whispers of the woads held some truth. Merlin really was losing his mind. Maili, however, was not given the chance to contemplate it further, as Arthur and Tristan had just entered the wagon._

_After Tristan had convinced Dagonet to leave the wagon, both men turned their attention towards Guinivere. Maili glanced at her out of the corner of her eye and realized that she was awake. She groaned inwardly at the timing of the girl. She hadn't so much as opened her eyes once throughout the journey so far, but when Maili would will her to stay asleep, she chooses consciousness. Arthur knelt down beside Guinivere, while Tristan remained near the makeshift door. Arthur took her hand and looked at the fingers. He made a move to reset them, but Guinivere quickly pulled them away._

_"You're fingers are badly broken. I will have to reset them or you may never use them again." Arthur said gently. Maili inwardly swore, as she was waiting for Guinivere to awake so she could reset her fingers. Damn the girls timing. _

_Arthur took her hand in his once more and this time Guinivere made no move of pulling back. Arthur looked at her sympathetically as he prepared himself to reset her fingers. Maili continued to look at Arthur, her face a mask of stone, revealing not one of her inner emotions. After Guinivere's fingers had been reset she collapsed against Arthur and began to tell him of her time in the dungeon._

_"They tortured us with machines. And made us tell them things we didn't know to begin with…" was all Guinivere managed to get out before Maili silenced her with a growl._

_"They do not have or deserve our trust. They are our enemies. I advise you to keep your mouth shut." Maili hissed. Guinivere looked as if she wanted to protest, but she did not have the energy. She simply slumped back down on the wagon and fell asleep. Maili turned her hard gaze from Guinivere to Arthur. "It was foolish of her to reveal such information to you. But it would be even more foolish for you to reveal it to another." Maili growled out, the threat clearly apparent in her voice._

_Arthur looked as if he was about to speak, but the scout beat him to it, "Is this how woads show their respect for the ones who saved them? By giving empty threats?" Arthur looked surprised, as Tristan's outburst was totally out of character._

_"I was not the one in need of saving. And you, Arthur, and the rest of your companions deserve none of my respect. The Romans at least would have taken the villagers with them, if only to enslave them once more." Maili stated heatedly, and then added in voice that dared Arthur and Tristan to speak of any of the exchange to another, "And the threat was not empty."_

_Tristan glared daggers at her, before quickly returning to the stoic scout façade and stepping aside so his commander could exit. Arthur stood and walked to the wagon flap, before pausing and throwing over his shoulder, "I am sorry you do not think we deserve your respect, but you cannot hold this against my Knights. They only desire their freedom."_

_"So do those villagers." Maili said stonily as Arthur and Tristan exited the wagon. "And so do I." she added in a whisper that thought only she could hear. But years of scouting had caused Tristan's hearing to become above that of a normal man._

Maili pulled herself from her reverie. She scolded her subconscious for allowing her thoughts to wander to Tristan once more. It seemed that the more she told herself she hated him, the harder it was to stop her mind from wandering to thoughts of him. She allowed herself to blame it on the lack of fresh air, however. Maili did not do well sitting in cramped spaces for an extended period of time. She needed to be in constant proximity of the fresh forest air. It was all she had known since leaving her village as a young child.

Maili's eyes suddenly became aware of the darkening wagon. She thought perhaps a cloud was covering the sun, but when she flicked her gaze to the opening at the front of the wagon, she saw that the sun was nearly below the horizon. She hadn't realized that she'd let her mind wonder for so long.

"We will be stopping soon." The long blonde haired Knight, Gawain, said, peeking his head through the flap and startling Galahad. "Sleeping on the job? Perhaps Bors is right about you…" he added good naturedly.

Galahad threw a glare at him as he said, "Well it's not like I'm in the most exciting of company." Gawain raised an eyebrow at him, and Galahad cringed as he thought about what had just passed his lips. They both turned their gaze to Maili. Maili, however, was still staring out of the front flap of the wagon. Gawain followed her gaze and saw she was staring at the hawk circling the procession of people.

"It's Tristan's." Gawain said simply, thinking she was wondering why it was there. However, Maili's mind was wondering something completely different.

"I know it's Tristan's." She said shortly and then added slowly, "But hawks are hard to tame, for the soul reason that they aren't meant to be so."

"She speaks in riddles like our scout." Galahad whispered to Gawain. Gawain nodded in agreement, his face showing openly his confusion. Maili scowled at them, her patience wearing thin.

"It was not a riddle." She said, her tone flat, "It was a question."

"I'm sorry, but I think I missed the question. Or perhaps my idea of a question is different than yours." Galahad said, his tone sincere.

Maili looked him in the eye and said very slowly, "Why did Tristan capture the poor creature?"

"He didn't capture it. At least I don't think he did. Actually I really don't know how he came about the hawk. One day he didn't have it, and the next it was perched on his shoulder, quite content not to leave." Gawain said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Galahad agreed, "No one ever really bothers to ask Tristan how he comes about things."

Maili nodded curtly and shifted her gaze to the stirring form of Guinivere. Her eyes fluttered open and then a loud groan escaped her lips. "You haven't stretched your limbs for four months or so. They'll be sore for a while." Maili told her flatly.

Guinivere nodded at her. "Got anything to eat?" she asked. It dawned on Maili that she was not fed in the dungeon and that she hadn't eaten in the two days she'd been free.

"We will be stopping shortly. I will find Fulcinia and ask her to find you something to eat then." Maili said shortly. Guinivere nodded once more and closed her eyes to rest until then. Maili settled on watching the forest pass outside of the wagon. It was the closest to home she could feel in the cramped wagon.

Just as the stars began to appear in the sky, Arthur called the caravan to a halt. The villagers, and even the Knights, were weary after two days of traveling with no rest. Maili sighed and stepped carefully out of the wagon, as not to disturb Guinivere or Luncan. She smiled as she felt the cool air breeze past her. She had missed that. After carefully stretching her sore and cramped limbs she walked toward the form of Fulcinia.

"Guinivere is awake." Maili said simply. Fulcinia nodded and headed toward the wagon, Maili close behind her. Fulcinia stepped lightly into the wagon and smiled when she saw Guinivere had propped herself against the back of the wagon. Maili just sighed, knowing she'd most likely aggravated her injuries in the process.

"How are you feeling?" Fulcinia asked softly.

"Sore and hungry and dirty." Guinivere said honestly. Fulcinia nodded and handed her a piece of bread.

"It's all I can give you for now, but after you have bathed their may be meat somewhere within the camp." Fulcinia said, and then added, "I will go retrieve a dress for you and then help you to a wagon to bathe."

Guinivere nodded and Fulcinia left the wagon in search of a dress. Silence fell between Guinivere and Maili, neither feeling the need for words. However, Maili's body and mind were growing restless, and she felt another minute spent in the confinement of the wagon would drive her over the edge.

"I'm going to leave you in Fulcinia's care for now. I will return before sunrise." Maili said quietly. Guinivere just nodded, sympathizing with Maili's need to be out of the wagon. Maili glanced at Guinivere wearily once more before exiting the wagon and treading softly into the woods.

She hadn't gone far, when she heard the loud booming of the Knight's voices. Bors, Galahad, Gawain and Lancelot were easily discernable and they seemed to be having yet another argument over the parentage of Bors' children and why Galahad had never bedded a woman before. Maili rolled at her eyes, as she would never understand why these men spoke of such lewd things. It was not something woads would partake in and Maili found it extremely despicable. She passed by the group of small camp fires, glancing over to the one the Knights were sitting around. She noticed that three had gone missing in the time it took her to break into the camp area. Arthur, Tristan and Lancelot were no where in sight. Maili furrowed her eyebrows for a moment, but quickly scolded herself. She was pondering the well being of her enemies; Maili knew she had to shake away the effects of the wagon air. She took off running into the forest, doging trees and branches, and enjoying the feel of the wind from the forest blowing all around her. But something in the distance made her stop short. A soft glow, at the most 50 feet ahead of her. She glanced behind her and saw the glow of the campfires she had just passed, and then realized it was probably one of the missing Knights. She walked cautiously toward the camp fire, doing her best to keep her foot falls silent. When she was within 6 feet of the fire she saw the outline of a man and a hawk pecking at the ground in front of him. She inwardly groaned; she should have known it would be the scout. She tried to turn and leave before he would notice her, but in a hurried attempt to turn she broke a twig upon the ground. The snap echoed in her mind and she cringed, knowing that the sound would not have escaped his hearing.

"You shouldn't be this far away from camp." Tristan said, not even turning to see who it was.

"I am capable of looking out for myself." Maili said coldly. She was about to turn and leave, but something in her mind urged her to ask him the question that had been burning in her mind for the last two days. She sighed inwardly, caving into curiosity, and walked over to his fire. Tristan still didn't spare her a glance, but simply continued picking at the meat and throwing small pieces upon the ground for his hawk.

"Why did you capture him?" Maili blurted out, feeling no need to build up to the question.

"Are you hungry?" Tristan asked, completely ignoring his question. Maili sent him an annoyed look and shook her head.

"Just answer the question." She said, in an irritated voice. She did not like her questions being ignored or overlooked.

"I don't have an answer. I didn't capture him." Tristan said shortly. Maili could feel her ears burning with anger and irritation.

"Hawks do not come freely." She said.

"He was wounded. I saw to his injury." He said, once more his words short.

"If he was wounded, he was better off dead. Hawks are not meant to be kept as pets."

"I am not keeping him. He does not want to leave."

"He doesn't want to leave, because he does not know or remember what it was like to be free. Hawks are not meant to be tamed and held down. It is not the way earth intended it. He was better off dead." Maili said heatedly. The earth, nature, and all her creatures were sacred to the woads. They had a peace with them. One did not disturb the other. Maili felt personally bound to the freedom of the animals. She had been a prisoner in her own mind to long; she did not like to see the same happen to an animal. Tristan however surprised her with his next words.

"Many things are not the way Earth indented them to be." Tristan said flatly. Even though his words had nothing to do with the hawk, Maili could not argue with his words. They were true, and nothing she could say could prove them otherwise. Maili simply let out a breath she had not been aware she was holding and turned, walking lightly back to the wagon. Not to sleep, but to sort the thoughts insistently buzzing through her head.

* * *

**Ok, there you go. Chapter Four finally. I know it's been like four months and I'm really sorry. Hopefully I didn't lose y'all. Sorry for not leaving reviewer responses, but it would take to long and I want to get this posted for you. Again I am extremely, extremely sorry for the very long wait. I'll understand if you feel the need to yell at me.Just leave it in the review you were about to send. :-D**

**Oh yeah! And if you noticed and got confused, or maybe you have no idea, I did change my pen name. I get bored easily.**


End file.
